Cielo Seasons
Cielo James Seasons is one of the characters of the Kiss With a Fist verse. As one of the main character, his first appearance is in his room with Sergei at their magical prep school. He is Einmagi, but he's more interested in books rather than his own ability. Biography Early Life He is the first child of Benedict Seasons and Annika Winters, and he was born on Saint Jean de Luz on April 25th, two nights after the death of Annika's grandmother. After his birth and Annika's recovery, he was brought to where his parents resided at that time, London, where they lived two blocks from Patria's house. Originally it was Pyotr who was going to be assigned to be a birdwatcher on Russia, but with his death, Benedict was chosen to be his replacement, as Pyotr's partner and the second best of MI6 agent. So went the Seasons family -- with the addition Summer, as what Pyotr's last wish to be brought up as a child of the Seasons family, disguised as the twin of Spring Seasons -- moved to St. Petersburg, Russia, where they resided in a house that had been magically modified by the British intelligence. From his childhood, Cielo was surrounded by Benedict's books collection, so it was definite that after he learnt how to read, reading was the only activity he enjoys in this world. Busy with his books, he became hesitant to interact to anyone, too shy too start a conversation, he had no friends until he met Heinrich Patria, a year younger than him, when Margaret Winters was visiting the Seasons's house. Both of them met each other when Cielo bumped to Henry while carrying a pile of books--the other party was busy staring at something else. Their closeness began from discussing a book which Henry magically knows (despite having never actually read it). After that, almost a few times per month Henry would visit Cielo's house. They played with each other. Mostly they followed with what Cielo wanted to do, but sometimes they'd go along with Henry wanted to do, even though that usually ended with Henry picking fights with neighbourhood kids who insulted Cielo or insulted Henry's accent. They kept playing with each other until they started to drift apart after they became busy with schools. The letters became more infrequent when Margaret died, and stopped almost completely two years after. At the school, Cielo met Sergei Alexevey, a senior that was his roommate despite being three grades ahead of him. (Little did Cielo knew, their status as roommates was arranged/requested by Sergei himself who turned out like to scour the opening ceremonies for cute people to `bug`.) At first their relationship was quite rocky; he saw Sergei as someone who's only going to disturb his me-time with books. Despite that, over the years, the two of them became close even though their conversation mostly came from one party. Although they liked each other and Sergei tried to show the affections over the years (Cielo didn't notice this at all because he's not sensitive at all and he notices what's on the lines rather than what's between), they only became 'exclusive' at Sergei's last year. Ha. After graduating from the school, he spent most of his time with Sergei and not interested in continuing on his studies at all, having no direction on how he must continue on with his life, what jobs he'd like to work on, only vague ideas over his obsession with Iceland after seeing a photography book on the country on Benedict's collection of books before: he wanted to live a peaceful life spent reading books there. At these useless years he found out about Sergei's real job as a con artist. Cielo said nothing about it, nrimo, but inside he's quite fascinated about how it's going--it's like the stories in his books, after all. So when Sergei suggested that he became a cop, he went along with it because a) it's not like he had any idea what to do with his life, b) it's like books. Moscow Police Department brought him to be acquintanted with Richard Milkovich. Again he only saw this person as an annoying lazy meddler with snarks who had no interest in being a police and Cielo often wondered how he got in at the first place (out loud: "Why are you even here anyway? Are you even qualified?"). It was later that he found out that Richard was recommended to be a cop after his draft because of his photographic memory, and he was a good cop when he tried--in fact, in the puddle of corrupt cops in the department, Richard was one of the better ones. Even though they respect each other--and insult each other over the fact that Cielo's physical condition was poor at his first few years, and the fact that Richard spent his time eating snacks and watching pirated movies--they didn't became close after Henry got back to Russia out of the blue and offered to buy an apartment with a 50/50 pay with Cielo. (Cielo's a cheapskate, and he's grateful that his once-close cousin came back, so he accepted without thinking, and Henry's hidden feelings towards Cielo became the subject of a little (ha) fire between Sergei and Henry.) It was two months after Cielo moved to this apartment that Henry rarely occupy anyway, when one morning he was drinking coffee when Richard walked in the kitchen with only boxers on, requesting coffee. Shenanigans ensues. Over the years, his relationship with Sergei had several falling outs, and they broke up one time for a year before getting back together again. On one of these falling outs Cielo smoked too much cigarette at short amount of time that his lungs weakened. Because of this he was suspended for field duties in the department, and Richard also had the same treatment. He was told that Richard had the same treatment to guide him on the job, but little did he knew (not that he would notice) Richard was also suspended from field duties from abusing prescribed painkillers and ended up in hospital. Because of the amount of times they spent together at the office, they became best friends, and often Cielo would see the bruises on Richard's body. Richard denied it several times, but Cielo--as is his nature--assumed by himself, and confronted Henry about it, but Henry never provided obvious answers, though anyone with eyes knew that their relationship was worsening as time went by. 2010; he had news of his father fucking up at work and their identities were risked to be leaked. He consulted to Sergei about it and Sergei suggested for them to move to Iceland due to the fact that Cielo loved it so much, and he was so happy when they were camping near Goðafoss. On Fall 2010 he was woken up by the sound of his (their) apartment's bell, and he was surprised by the appearance of Henry, head bleeding and his white shirt stained with red, asking for alcohol. Cielo didn't need to ask to know what happen. Once his brain worked out the details, he started punching his cousin while Henry only received it without words, until Sergei restrained him. Three weeks later, his father is dead and his mother disappeared on a ship, suspected to jump off. They stayed for Richard's funeral before moving to Iceland, where Sergei had created a concealed, secret house for both of them at Goðafoss where they used to camp. They married two years later. He had no idea about what really happened to Richard until five years after his death, where Henry--after not contacting him for years--requested to meet. There he was given a Memory by Henry, which contained what really happened that night, and what really happened to his father. Angered, after Sergei went to work he visited Henry's house. Henry was sitting on the living room when he walked in, as if waiting, and his smile bloomed when Cielo pointed at a gun on his head. But he couldn't pull the trigger, not even with the knowledge of Ben's death was on Henry's hand. When he shot Henry's arm, a girl with a red hair rushed out of the room, screaming at him. He stared at her, confused, while she cried and punched his legs. Later, Alana would still slightly dislike him even after Henry had explained that he had deserved the shot (if not more) and Cielo was even the one who patched him up several moments later. He reconciled with his cousin. A year later he was surprised (again) with a call with Richard's voice. At first he didn't question it, though he was really shocked by the news that he was still alive, because Richard was his best friend and the fact that he was alive, that's good, right? But the questions in his head kept pressing after he had heard of Summer punching Richard when she met him, and when he pressed Henry for details (and glare at him for hiding information from him, again), he ended up shaking Richard with frustration while yelling 'why'. Current Timeline Because he was in no condition to pass another test to be a cop and no license to be one anyway with his new identity at Iceland, he became a journalist after Sif told him that there was a vacancy in Iceland's daily local newspaper. Occasionally he would call Daria Milkovich for questions on journalism, her being a journalist known to be almost cold blooded in reporting the news. He is enjoying his married life to the last extent, when he was free he would visit London. Because of his insensitivity and how he forgot about the world around him once he was reading, Sergei would--monthly--remind him to visit his sisters at their island. He still loves to read, even young adult titles that boomed back at 2013. He maintains a blog full of book reviews. Physical Description Brown hair, eyes blue-green. At first he is really skinny but with the times spent on his job, his body became quite 'shaped'. Tall. Always wear shirt everywhere, except formal occurences. In his back there was a tattoo of a 'Sky' kanji (空) with a tiny S in the middle (courtesy of Rich). Personality and traits Cielo is insensitive in a way that he would not realize something unless it was being described by someone. Sometimes he's selfish, especially on the former years of his relationship with Sergei, with his personality (his quietness and his impassiveness) was the most reason of their fights. He assumes things as he wants, terribly biased in his or someone's point of view, leaving no room of objectivity at all. He almost always had bad impressions of people no matter how their personality might be. Abilities and Skills *Fluent in English, Russian, French and Icelandic. This ability grew stronger because he exercised it with reading despite not using it in conversational purposes. *He was especially skilled in Binding, though he really rarely used it. *Cooking Relationships Sergei Alexevey Married @ 2012. Their relationship is the epitome of school prince/geek - actual quote by the two parties themselves. They had rocky years, but after a bad break up, they got back together and tried even harder than the last time. The fights subsided, fortunately. They were called old marrieds even before they actually married. Their favorite past time is cuddling. Cielo usually just goes on with what Sergei suggested him to do, but lately he had been more firm about what he wanted even though he used to be too shy to say anything, and Sergei of course always listened to him. Currently ''still ''keeping close watch on Sergei and alcohol. Trivia *Left handed * Rich is still in a possession of a polaroid of him wearing a dress * He learnt French from his mother because he wanted to read Les Miserables on its original language See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Male Category:Characters